The Thorne
by Labrynth1
Summary: Voldemort hated Dumbledore first of all and the Potters second, but if there ever was a third, it was the Thores...


*Dumbledor looked perused the peice of parchment in his hand, looking bemused. Professor McGonnagal sat across from him, shifting impatiently.  
  
"Well?" she asked finally.  
  
"It would seem that we will be getting a fifth year student from NorthWatch Acadamey of Magic in the United States of America."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lynne Thorne."  
  
"Thorne.... She isn't by any chance the daughter of-"  
  
"She is indeed. It would also seem that she has a knack for atracting trouble as well."  
  
"With out luck she'll probably wind of friends with Potter and his group."  
  
"It may not be bad at that Minerva. It says here that she is extremely intelligent and loyal to her friends. Harry needs as many people like that around him as he can get."  
  
"Still, I don't know how many student heroes we'll be able to handle."  
  
"I have a feeling that she won't start any trouble of her own. She'll probably just adopt Harry's."  
  
"You're probably right. Still.... a Thorne... I wonder if Hogwarts is ready for another Potter and Thorne inside it again at the same time."  
  
"We shall just have to see Professor. We shall just have to see..."*  
  
Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore impatiently. The sorting was done, so what was he waiting for? And why was the Sorting Hat still out?  
  
"Hurry up," moaned Ron beside him, "I'm wasting away over here."  
  
"Oh no you're not," snapped Hemione on his other side; Ron had been teasing her about Victor Krum on the train and she was still annoyed, "In fact you could stand to loose a little weight." Ron scowled but didn't get the chance to say anything because just at that moment Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
Dumbledor beamed around at the sea of upturned faces in the Great Hall. Above the enchanted ceiling winked with the light of what seemed a million stars. "Now I know you are eager to make full use of the magnificent feast that awaits us, " a few moans escaped from other hungry students, " but first there is another matter at hand that must be taken care of. Another new student will be joining the ranks of the fifth year students. She is originally from NorthWatch Academy of Magic in America but I know you will all do your best to make her welcome. Now if you will please welcome Miss Lynne Thorne." The doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked a lone girl wearing black robes the same as any Hogwarts student. She walked with her back strait and her eyes fixed on the Sorting Hat.  
  
"An American," muttered Ron, "What's an American doing here?"  
  
"Shh!" snapped Hernione, "I want to hear what house she's in."  
  
Lynne had reached the stool and set the Sorting Hat on her head. As it did with everyone it fell over her eyes. Lynne sat there for what seemed an eternity. Harry noticed that she was gripping the edge of the stool and her knuckles were turning white with the force of her hold. Finally the tear at the bottom of the hat opened wide and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" to the crowed hall. There was some subdued clapping around the table. No one was quite sure if they like the idea of the new student being their house. Harry, Ron and Hermione clapped though. As did the teachers. Harry with some amusement that most of them were clapping harder than the students. Especially Hagrid, though Snape wasn't clapping at all, which wasn't really surprising. What was surprising was the look he directed at the girl's back. Harry knew that look; it was the way Snape always looked at him. Pure hatered. Harry gazed at Snape a moment longer, wondering what it was that Dumbledor had asked him to do at the end of last year. Harry had that the sneaking suspicion that Snape had gone back to Voldemort as a spy for the good side. The side that Harry was something of a mascot for.  
  
"Is it alright if I sit here?" asked a qiet voice with a forieng accent; interrupting his thoughts. The girl was adressing herself to Hermione who scooted over and smiled welcomingly, if a bit unsure. Lynne sat. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she stuck out her hand which Lynne took, " This is Ron Weasly,"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hullo."  
  
"And this is Harry Potter," Hermione gestured with her now free hand and Lynne turned her gaze on Harry. Harry waited for the automatic flick of the eyes to his forhead and his scar but it didn't come. Lynne's eyes just stayed on his as she nodded and then turned back to Dumbledor who was talking again. He noticed that her eyes her a very nice color of hazle, but there didn't seem to be the usual spark to them that most people had. Her eyes looked deadend and shadows flitted just beneath the surface. He had seen that look somewhere else he realized. He had seen it on his godfather Sirius, after he had gotten out of Azkaban.  
  
"Well now that that is taken care there is just one more peice of business to take care of," Dumbledor beamed at the collective moan that went up, "This is the last one. I promise. As you all know the Defence Against the Dark Arts has become vacant. Again. This is year it will be filled by Professor Lauren Kent," he gestured to a young woman at the table who half stood. There didn't seem to be anything remarkable about her... except that Snape was looking at her as if he wished she weren' there, but then taht was becomming common place. There was scattered applause, "And now, DIG IN!"  
  
"FINALLY!" yelled Ron and Harry together as the attacked the food that had just arrived in the previously empty dishes. Lynne looked doubtfully at some of the dishes but apparently Hermione had decide to take her under her wing and was piling her plate with food. Lynne looked up at the ceiling, at the stars.  
  
Noticing where she was looking Hermione said, "It's enchanted to look like the sky outside."  
  
"Mmmm... I know."  
  
"How'd you know that," asked Ron, deciding to take a break from gorging himself.  
  
" I read it in Hogwarts A History." Ron dropped his fork with a clatter and his mouth hung open.  
  
"Hermione, you've fnally done it," he said almost reverantly.  
  
"Done what?" she asked in a crisp tone.  
  
"You've finally found the only other person on the planet that's read Hogworts a history." His face was a mask solmnity. Hermione threw a role at him. He caught it and stuffed into his mouth, grinning.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to them," Hermione advised turning to Lynne, "SOME people just don't know the value of being well informed."  
  
"And some people are too informed for their own good," retorted Ron around a potatoe, "You know 'ermione you should relax every once in a while."  
  
"Ron, you know very well the last thing we need to be doing is relaxing!" She suddenly look like she had swallowed her tounge and glanced at Lynne who was looking rather pointedly at the ceiling again. Hermione smiled a little gratefully and turned back to her food.  
  
"That's just great Hermione," said Ron sarcasiticly, "why don't you just shout it from the top of the castle?"  
  
"Everybody knows that Harry can't relax Ron! It's not like it's a big secret," she defended though she did blush a little.Lynne was looking at them a little amusedly.  
  
"Are they always like this?" she asked Harry.  
  
"No, most of the time they're worse," Lynne's mouth quirked in what was almost a smile. Harry found himself wondering what she had seen and if it was safe to trust her. That, of course, was ridiculous. They couldn't afford to risk bringing anyone else in; though they did nee all the allies they could get. While Ron and Hermione traded scathing replies (whatever he said they had seemed worse than usual on the train), Harry turned to Lynne.  
  
"So, what were your parents?" Lynne's eyes seemed to darken for a moment but she answered.  
  
"Er... Human? Oh! you mean were they wizards or muggles. They were both wizards."  
  
"So, why are you in England?" Lynne's darkened further and for a long time she was silent, though finally she answered.  
  
"After a series of unfortunate events it became clear that the only avenue left open was for me to move to England with my aunt and uncle. "  
  
"Oh. Er... do you have any brothers and sisters?"  
  
"Three brothers, three sisters." For some reasons she looked ever worse. Ron choked.  
  
"Six?! My god how did you live? I've got five and I can't imagine another one."  
  
"I read. A lot."  
  
"Oh no. I don't think I can take another Hermione."  
  
"Neither do I," supported Harry, "One's more than enough." Hermione and Lynne traded looks then as one picked up a roll and hurled it at the boys. More conversation was made, more rolls thrown until the last of the deserst were consumed and the plates were returned to their normal golden, spotless state and Dumbledor onece more stood to speak.  
  
"Now I know how you all want to be nice and well rested for your first day of school so off to bed with you all." The Great Hall was filled with the scraping of benches and contented chatter. Lynne and Hermione were discussing classes; a wholy boring subject to Ron and Harry who were discussing the chances of filling all the spots on the Gryffindor quiditch team.  
  
"How're are we going to replace Wood, Fred, and George?"  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking I might try out."  
  
"What position?"  
  
"Beater. Hey, Lynne. Do you play Quiditch?"  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
"What position?"  
  
"Seeker."  
  
"Oh. Are you going to try out?"  
  
"Well I was under the impression that Gryffindor already had a very good seeker."  
  
"It does, but you could go out for a different position. We need good players if we're going to beat Slytherin again."  
  
"You know, I might try out," dropped Hermione casually.  
  
"You!?" Ron choked, laughing, "Who are you going to get to teach you? Victor?!" Hermione turned bright red.  
  
"No! I'll get Lynne to help me. Not that I need any!" Ron laughed harded and Harry was finding it hard not to grin, "Why is that so ridiculous! You'll see. You'd better watch out Ron because when we try out you'll be eating my dust! You'll help me won't you Lynne?"  
  
"Well sure, if you want to. But I have one condition."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"YOu have to tell me the whole story behind 'Victor'."  
  
"Who says there's a story behind Victor?" asked Hermione, suddenly innocent. Lynne just looked at her, eyebrows raised, "Alright, alright. I'll tell you about Victor."  
  
"You have yourself a deal," Lynne stuck out her hand and Hermione took it giving it two firm shakes. Hermione and Ron glared at eachother all the way up to Gryffindor tower, not even stopping when Lynne sunk to her knee in the trick step. As Lynne and Hermione walked up to the girls dormitory chatting together in whispers. Harry listened to Ron grumble about as they got undressed in their dormitory with the other boys they shared it with: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Nevilled Longbottom.  
  
"Can you believe she wants to try out for the quiditch team?" asked Ron pulling a night shirt over his head, "Have you ever even seen her fly? I'll bet she's hopeless. She's just out to prove that she's as good as us. As if we ever said she wasn't! You know who probably put the idea in her head, don't you? Victor. Her boyfriend. " He stalked to his bed and pulled the curtains shut. Harry shook his head and got into his own four poster. Something was bugging him about Lynne. It was nice to meet someone who didn't stare at his forehead but that wasn't it. It wasn't even the fact that her eyes had the same look as someone who had spent years surrounded by dementors. He'd gotten over that once she displayed that she had a ready sense of humor. Harry turned over and realized what it was. Even when it had been obvious that she was joking, she hadn't smiled once. Harry found himself wonder what it was that she had seen, to giver her that look. Which set him wondering about Sirius. He hadn't heard from him in awhile. He was still wondering when he fell asleep. 


End file.
